Les dessous de la Garde des Ombres
by Aurore Heart
Summary: [Série LES P'TITES CULOTTES DE THÉDAS][Recueil] Entre les Tréfonds, les Engeances et quelques Archidémons, il faut bien vivre... 1# C'est quoi Chat ? 2# Échec et mat 3# Oh oh, on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir 4# Rien sous ses jupons
1. C'est quoi Chat ?

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Bienvenue dans Les P'tites Culottes de Thédas, inaugurée pour le Calendrier de l'Avent !**

**Ici seront dévoilés les dessous de la Garde des Ombres, sans filtres et sans fards mais dans leurs plus belles dentelles !**

**Chaque Petite Culotte sera étiquetée pour vous permettre de mieux vous y retrouver. Bonne lecture !**

**(plus d'informations sur mon profil, si je ne vous ai pas déjà terrifiés comme ça X)**

**Disclaimer : Dragon Age et ses personnages appartiennent à Bioware.**

* * *

**Étiquette :**

**Contexte** : Awakening. La Garde des Ombres Tabris est le Commandeur-Garde de Férelden. Nathaniël et Anders ont été recrutés.

**Personnages :** Tabris, Nathaniël, Anders & Ser Griffouille.

**Couple :** Alistair x Tabris (évoqué)

**Rating :** K

**Inspiration :** Fanart _Anders and Not Ser Pounce-me-a-lot_, d'Allenvooreef.

**.**

**.**

_Petite Culotte n°1_

**.**

**C'est quoi, Chat** ?

**.**

**.**

— Miaou !

Tabris se figea à ce son si reconnaissable et soupira lourdement, passant sa main devant ses yeux. Anders avait visiblement un gros problème avec les ordres. Pourquoi donc l'avait-elle recruté, déjà ? Ah oui, elle avait pris en grippe la Templière qui voulait le récupérer et elle avait donc fait tout le contraire de ce que la chasseuse de mages exigeait. Sa tête avait été délicieuse sur le coup, mais elle commençait à le regretter.

— C'était quoi ce bruit ? Anders, cela ne venait-il pas de votre sac ? demanda Nathaniel.

Rien qu'à la question, cela se voyait que le noble était encore peu habitué aux frasques du mage féreldien. D'habitude, elle ne les prenait jamais ensemble, préférant la compagnie de Sigrid à celle de l'humain aux cheveux noirs. Le souvenir du fils du iarl de Dénérim et de ce qu'il avait fait à sa cousine, à ses amies était encore trop frais dans sa mémoire pour qu'elle soit à l'aise avec lui. Puis, il était le fils de Howe, qui avait torturé son cousin, qui avait aidé Loghain à vendre les elfes du bascloître comme esclaves aux Tévintides.

À chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, son ressentiment surgissait et seules ses profondes convictions lui interdisaient de se venger sur l'enfant des actes du père.

— Pas un chat, je vous assure ! s'exclama immédiatement Anders dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et enleva son heaume pour hausser un sourcil, avant que le mage ne tente de se rattraper, se grattant nerveusement la joue gauche du bout du doigt.

— Enfin, quel bruit ? Je n'ai rien entendu...

Comme pour le contredire, un nouveau miaulement retentit et Tabris s'approcha rapidement de lui, ouvrant son sac malgré ses protestations pour en sortir par la peau du cou un petit chat roux qu'elle connaissait très bien. Et pour cause, c'était elle qui l'avait offert au mage. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas imaginé que cela lui amènerait autant de problèmes.

Anders était gentil, mais c'était une telle plaie, parfois.

— Oh, mais c'est quoi chat ? taquina-t-elle le blond avec une pointe de réprobation.

Ce dernier rougit et détourna la tête, sous le regard éberlué de Nathaniel. Elle soupira à nouveau, reposant le chat dans le sac avant de gratouiller l'espace entre les deux oreilles de l'animal, lui tirant quelques ronronnements appréciateurs. Puis elle foudroya Anders du regard, qui eut le bon goût de baisser les yeux.

— Je suis désolé, Commandeur-Garde...

— Je vous avais demandé de le laisser à Fort Bastel, Anders. Ser Grifouille risque d'être blessé dans les combats, glissa-t-elle sournoisement. C'est la dernière fois que je tolère un tel manquement à mes ordres.

Il acquiesça vigoureusement du menton, accompagné d'un miaulement plaintif en provenance du sac, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la route en réprimant un sourire. Nathaniel restait toujours bouche-bée devant l'audace qu'avait eu le mage et sa tête l'amusait un peu.

Mais quand même... Vivement qu'Alistair la rejoigne pour gérer les quelques nouveaux Gardes qui lui en faisaient voir de toutes les couleurs !  


**.**

**.**

* * *

**Voilà donc la Première Petite Culotte *ricane* de mon Calendrier de l'Avent 2019 X)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Celle de demain sera sur l'Inquisition et j'ouvrirais un nouveau recueil (vu que je risque de continuer à poster de façon épisodique après la fin du Calendrier X) _Les dessous de l'Inquisition_.**

**(si jamais vous avez un doute sur dans quel recueil est publié la Petite Culotte du jour, je mettrais l'avancement sur mon profil X)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à demain !**


	2. Échec et mat

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Voici donc le dixième texte pour ce Calendrier, un petit peu spécial  
**

**Il a été écrit à l'occasion de la 116ème Nuit du Fof : il fallait écrire en une heure sur un thème, ici "Reine". (Vous pouvez m'envoyez un MP pour plus d'informations, j'mors pas X)**

**J'ai tout de suite pensé à la reine Anora parce que bon dieu, qu'est-ce que je la déteste. C'est une femme de pouvoir superbement bien écrite, mais elle me sort par les yeux X)**

**Et j'en ai profité pour réécrire un peu cette scène du Conclave. Même si j'adore la possibilité de pouvoir marier mon personnage à Alistair, je trouve ça tellement mal amené ! Déjà qu'on vient de mettre un bâtard sur le trône, ajouter comme si de rien n'était "Oh puis je vais l'épouser au fait", c'est juste... Tellement pas diplomatique XD C'est dire "Coucou, non mais en fait je veux le pouvoir et pas seulement la paix et de l'aide pour l'Enclin".**

**Bref. Tellement pas crédible.**

**Donc c'est pas dans la même idée d'humour ou de tranche de vie que les autres textes du Calendrier, mais j'espère que vous aimerez tout de même !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Dragon Age et tous ses personnages appartiennent au studio Bioware**

* * *

**Étiquette :**

**Contexte : **Dragon Age Origins, Conclave. La Garde des ombres Cousland est en couple avec Alistair Theirin.

**Personnages :** Anora, Alistair, Garde des Ombres Cousland

**Rating :** K

**Inspiration :** /

**.**

**.**

_Petite Culotte n°10_

**.**

**Échec et mat**

**.**

**.**

— C'est à vous, Garde des Ombres, que revient le choix de notre dirigeant.

La phrase retentit entre les hauts murs de la salle du château accueillant le Conclave. La jeune Cousland se redressa imperceptiblement, les rayons du soleil qui traversaient les vitraux venant frapper l'armure de Commandeur-Garde qu'elle portait et illuminait son visage neutre de tout expression, marqué par la fatigue et les combats qui l'avaient menés ici.

Son regard croisa celui d'Alistair, son compagnon, celui qui l'avait épaulée, soutenue, défendue, qui l'aimait sans conditions et qui lui offrait une sensation de chez-soi si réconfortante. Ses yeux lui hurlait silencieusement de faire le bon choix. Il ne se considérait pas comme un bon roi potentiel. Sa candidature reflétait simplement la nécessité.

Sans cela, il n'y aurait pas eu de Conclave, ils n'auraient pas arrêté Loghain dans sa folie à ignorer l'Enclin, ils seraient toujours à fuir sur les routes, faussement étiquetés comme des traîtres ayant tué le roi Cailan.

Puis ses yeux glissèrent sur la silhouette fière de la femme du défunt roi, de celle qui deviendrait officiellement la reine de Férelden si elle en décidait ainsi, bien qu'elle n'était pas liée par le sang à la lignée des Theirin.

Anora. La si belle et si parfaite Anora, fille du tiern Loghain, celui-là même qu'elle venait de tuer en combat singulier par nécessité.

Comme chaque jeune fille de la noblesse, la benjamine des Cousland avait été présentée à la Cour du roi à sa majorité. Elle était loin d'être aussi calme que la plupart des jeunes filles de son âge, ayant toujours préféré jouer aux jeux guerriers avec son frère Fergus. Mais elle aimait la politique et avait eu hâte d'observer, voire même de participer aux jeux de pouvoir et de diplomatie. Et c'était là qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois Anora, alors seulement la fiancée de Cailan.

La blonde lui avait fait rapidement comprendre à demi-mots qu'une guerrière comme elle n'avait pas sa place dans les jeux de pouvoirs. Même si les femmes avaient le droit de prendre les armes, il était mal vu qu'elles s'occupent en parallèle de politique. Il fallait faire un choix, l'acier ou les lettres.

Elle avait été vite refroidie de ce premier contact avec la Cour et elle s'était mise à détester Anora de toute son âme, parce qu'elle l'obligeait à décider si elle donnait plus d'importance aux armes ou aux mots. Et elle ne voulait pas privilégier une de ses passions au détriment de l'autre.

Puis sa vie avait basculé si vite, le temps d'un battement d'aile de papillon.

Le iarl Howe avait envahi Hautecime, tué sa famille et l'avait chassé de chez elle, l'obligeant à trouver refuge auprès des Gardes des Ombres. Les ombres de sa belle-soeur, de son neveu si jeune et de ses parents qu'elle avait laissé mourir tâchaient son âme hantée par le spectre aveugle de la vengeance.

La jeune Cousland n'avait finalement pas eu le choix. Elle n'avait plus sa place à la Cour et le fer bruyant des armes avaient définitivement remplacé le doux murmure flatteur des mots.

Et là encore, l'Engeance la priva brutalement de son refuge et la mit sur les routes, accompagnée de son mabari, d'un autre Garde des Ombres et d'une sorcière des Terres Sauvages.

Pourtant, elle continua à avancer, à combattre l'Enclin, parce que c'était tout ce qu'il lui restait, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire du haut de ses vingt printemps. Lever son épée, son bouclier et se battre. Pour sa vie, pour celles de ses camarades. Pour que les morts ne le fussent pas en vain, pour que les vivants gardent espoir.

Elle s'était attendue à retrouver Anora sur son chemin, en tant qu'ennemi. Après tout, elle était la fille de Loghain qui avait pris la régence, elle ne se dresserait pas avec eux contre lui. Pourtant, elle avait eu l'opportunité de s'en faire une alliée forte et avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Mais la jeune Cousland ne lui avait jamais fait confiance. Elle la détestait trop pour ne pas imaginer qu'elle tentait de les manipuler. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une _guerrière_ qui voulait juste stopper l'Enclin.

En retour, Anora ne connaissait rien des champs de bataille, des sacrifices et des choix lourds qu'elle avait dû faire pour rester en vie. La Garde des Ombres ne voulait plus de la guerre. Elle ne voulait plus que la _paix_. Elle avait vu assez de sang, de morts et de combats pour toute une vie. Elle voulait se poser quelque part avec Alistair et sans doute reconstruiraient-ils leur ordre dans leur pays. Mais il était le demi-frère du défunt roi. Il était une menace pour le pouvoir de la blonde. Et au plus profond d'elle, si elle était à sa place, la noble savait qu'elle ne le laisserait pas vivre.

Elle avait déjà trop perdu pour perdre son compagnon sur l'autel du pouvoir, même si cela lui en coûtait d'aller contre sa volonté. Lorsqu'elle avait assuré à Anora son soutien, elle avait menti sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Elle sourit à la blonde, avant d'annoncer sa décision.

— Je choisis Alistair.

Elle entendit Anora protester, mais elle ne l'écouta pas, tournant son regard vers son amant. Elle perçut la douleur de la trahison dans ses yeux, sa colère grondante mais silencieuse, et ce fut comme un poignard plongé en plein cœur. Elle se mordit la lèvre, alors que son ventre se serrait sous la culpabilité et elle se détourna, incapable de contempler en face le choix qu'elle avait fait.

Elle avait sacrifié sa relation pour assurer la survie d'Alistair après la dernière bataille, celle qui scellerait l'Enclin, et elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle était simplement incapable de soutenir son regard, d'être fière de sa décision et de l'assumer. Dire qu'elle avait pensé l'épouser pour le garder égoïstement à ses côtés, qu'elle en avait parlé avec lui. L'espoir avait été une de ses seules motivations pour continuer à avancer.

Mais si elle ajoutait qu'ils songeaient à se fiancer, si elle choisissait de se placer en reine consort à ses côtés, les nobles penseraient qu'elle cherchait le pouvoir, qu'Alistair n'était qu'un pion entre ses mains. Ce serait bien trop grossier. Même en politique, les sacrifices étaient nécessaires et son cœur n'était qu'un petit dommage.

Puis une main se saisit de la sienne et elle releva la tête pour croiser le regard chaud de son compagnon. La colère y brillait toujours, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus, comme une étincelle de rébellion. Non, il n'allait quand même pas… Elle secoua lentement la tête, comme pour le dissuader de son idée, avant qu'il ne se penche à son oreille.

— Je comprends votre raisonnement. Si… Non, _quand_ nous aurons vaincu l'Archidémon, je vous demanderai officiellement votre main.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux écarquillés, surpris de cette sagesse inattendue de la part de son compagnon, bien qu'elle sache qu'il s'était endurci au cours de leur périple. Puis, elle l'avait quelque peu formé à la diplomatie. Mais tout de même.

— Si je ne le fais pas, il y a de grandes chances qu'on m'impose Anora, ajouta-t-il avec un air terrifié. Je préfère encore affronter une Mère Couveuse.

Leurs regards se tournèrent alors vers la reine déchue de son titre et la Garde des Ombres acquiesça mentalement. C'était plus que probable. La blonde ne se laisserait pas évincer aussi facilement.

Seul l'échec et mat leur permettrait de sortir ensembles de l'échiquier du pouvoir.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Celle de demain sera sur Inquisition. 5et je commence à être en retard, moi, mine de rien...)  
**

**(si jamais vous avez un doute sur dans quel recueil est publié la Petite Culotte du jour, je mettrais l'avancement sur mon profil X)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à demain !**


	3. Oh oh, on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Voici donc la quatorzième Petite Culotte !  
**

**(Non, non, y'a pas de retard, c'est votre pendule qui avance X)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Disclaimer : Dragon Age et tous ses personnages appartiennent au studio Bioware**

* * *

**Étiquette :**

**Contexte** : DAO, après Lothering. La Garde des Ombres Tabris a recruté Sten en convaincant la Révérente Mère.

**Personnages :** Sten & Alistair

**Couple :** Alistair x Tabris (évoqué)

**Rating :** T, pour le sang.

**Inspiration :** Fancomic _Ferelden Weather_, de Strunza.

**.**

**.**

_Petite Culotte n°14_

**.**

**Oh oh, on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir  
**

**.**

**.**

Alistair était tendu.

La terre sèche crissait sous leurs pas et un petit nuage de poussière s'élevait du sol. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles, amenant le rire joyeux de Tabris qui courait après son mabari. En temps normal, l'ancien apprenti Templier se serait paré d'un sourire à cette vue si rare de sa compagne. Elle ne perdait que rarement son masque d'amertume et de colère et ces petits instants où elle s'amusait étaient précieux.

Mais il y avait Sten à côté de lui et le géant restait silencieux et stoïque. Trop silencieux. Et cela rendait Alistair nerveux. À choisir, il préférait encore supporter la langue acide et venimeuse de la sorcière des Terres sauvages.

— Ne parlez-vous donc jamais ? finit-il par demander prudemment en lui jetant un regard en coin. Vous savez, faire poliment la conversation pour mettre les gens à l'aise ?

Le Qunari tourna à peine la tête vers lui pour l'observer de haut et le Garde des Ombre songea que le Créateur devait avoir eu un coup dans le nez le jour où il avait décidé de créer cette race. Au moins, son camarade n'avait pas les cornes qui faisaient la réputation de son espèce. Alistair l'aurait d'autant plus craint. Il n'y avait bien que Tabris pour être à l'aise avec lui.

— Vous voulez dire que je devrais faire des remarques sur le temps avant de faire sauter la tête de quelques Engeances ?

Le visage du Qunari restait de marbre, alors même que l'ancien Templier avait la fugace impression qu'il se payait sa tête. Mais il ne l'avait jamais encore entendu faire de l'humour, alors cela lui paraissait peu plausible. Il secoua la tête en soupirant, haussant les épaules. Parler de la pluie et du beau temps ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça, mais si cela lui évitait le silence… Non, vraiment, il n'aurait jamais cru un jour penser qu'il préférerait la compagnie de Morrigan à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

— Oh, on dirait qu'il va pleuvoir... commenta froidement Sten.

Alistair se stoppa brutalement, fronçant les sourcils avant de tourner la tête vers le ciel. Il était dégagé et d'un beau bleu clair, tandis que le soleil étincelait.

— Pleuvoir ? Mais il n'y a même pas un nuage ! s'exclama-t-il.

Le chuintement d'une arme sortant de son fourreau retentit tout à coup, en même temps qu'un grognement d'animal, et il baissa immédiatement les yeux pour apercevoir un loup qui se jetait sur eux. Puis le Qunari le trancha en deux d'un seul coup, les éclaboussant d'une _pluie de sang_. Son visage pâle et ses cheveux se couvrirent d'écarlate, de même qu'une grande partie de son armure.

L'ancien Templier cracha le peu de liquide qu'il avait avalé pour enlever le goût métallique de sa bouche, avant de se tourner à demi vers l'autre guerrier. Ce dernier avait le coin des lèvres relevés et un air presque fier sur sa peau foncé. Le blond fit la moue, comprenant que Sten s'amusait à ses dépends.

— Vous avez un drôle de sens de l'humour, vous savez ? En plus, je me suis lavé les cheveux y'a pas longtemps, râla-t-il.

Le sourire du Qunari ne fit que s'élargir.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Voilà. J'espère que vous avez désormais l'image de Winnie l'Ourson à la place de Sten XD**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! La quinzième sera normalement sur Inquisition, si j'ai le temps de l'écrire. Sinon... Glups, ça sent le retard.  
**

**(si jamais vous avez un doute sur dans quel recueil est publié la Petite Culotte du jour, je mettrais l'avancement sur mon profil X)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à demain !**


	4. Rien sous ses jupons

**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Bonne année et tous mes meilleurs voeux, tout d'abord X)**

**Ensuite, je sais que j'ai abandonné en cours de route mon Calendrier. Entre les partiels, les révisions des prochains partiels et une bonne vieille gastro, j'ai pas eu le temps X)**

**Maiiis ces recueils ne sont pas voués à l'oubli ! Ils accueilleront désormais tous mes OS sur DA et vu toutes les idées qu'il me reste sous la main... X)**

**Et donc voici une P'tite Culotte pour bien commencer l'année !**

**Disclaimer : Dragon Age et tous ses personnages appartiennent au studio Bioware**

* * *

**Étiquette :**

**Contexte** : DA Awakening. Je considère qu'Alistair est à Fort Bastel, il n'est pas monté sur le trône.

**Personnages :** Tabris, Alistair, Nathaniel Howe, Sigrun & Ohgren

**Couple :** Alistair x Tabris

**Rating :** K+

**Inspiration :** /

**.**

**.**

_Petite Culotte n°17_

**.**

**Rien sous ses jupons**

**.**

**.**

Le rire gras et alcoolisé d'Ohgren retentit dans la cour alors qu'Alistair regardait avec dépit les cartes sur le table. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de jouer à la Grâce Perfide alors que même le mabari de Tabris jouait mieux que lui ? Ah oui, parce que le vieux nain ivrogne l'avait défié.

Il le regrettait sérieusement, alors qu'il ne lui restait en tout et pour tout que son slip pour garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

Et qu'il venait de perdre aussi.

— Je crains qu'il ne vous faille arrêter là, Alistair, commenta Nathaniel en détournant légèrement le regard.

Ohgren commença à brailler en envoyant des postillons de bière, provoquant le recul de Sigrun aux joues légèrement colorées. Le nain commença à scander "Alistair à poil !", avant de blanchir en voyant une petite silhouette apparaître derrière l'ancien apprenti Templier.

La Garde des Ombres Tabris n'était pas très grande, mais la crainte respectueuse qu'elle inspirait n'était plus à prouver, surtout avec son habileté avec un arc. Ohgren avait déjà pris une flèche dans l'arrière-train la fois où il s'était présenté presque ivre mort avant de partir en mission. Comme elle le disait si bien, elle supportait son amour de l'alcool tant que cela ne mettait pas le groupe en danger.

Et surtout, tous savaient qu'elle entretenait une relation avec le Garde des Ombres blond, bien qu'ils soient assez discrets. Autant dire qu'à la table de jeu, tous avaient la désagréable impression que la Commandeur-Garde leur tiendrait rigueur de cette partie, alors que tous connaissaient le manque de talent d'Alistair à la Grâce Perfide.

— Commandeur, il a perdu, il assume ! tonna Ohgren, avant de lâcher un rot putride.

L'elfe rousse plissa le nez, avant de soupirer en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Tous les regards des Gardes assis autour de la table étaient tournés vers elle et attendaient sa décision. Alistair aurait très bien pu refuser de jouer en connaissant son niveau et pourtant, il avait accepté en toute connaissance de cause. Mais elle refusait de voir un de ses hommes rentrer nu jusqu'à son dortoir, quel qu'il soit.

Et peut-être devait-elle s'avouer que c'était encore plus vrai si cela concernait son amant.

— Trouvez une solution alors, il est hors de question qu'un de mes hommes se retrouve "à poil", comme le dit si bien Ohgren, conclut-elle.

Elle fit demi-tour sur ses talons, avant de s'arrêter brusquement quand Sigrun émit une idée tout à fait… sigrunienne.

— On a qu'à lui faire enfiler une robe !

Et avant qu'Alistair n'ait eu le temps de protester, la naine avait réussi à convaincre une de ses consœurs de lui en prêter une qu'elle tendit au blond sous les rires goguenards de leurs camarades. Tabris tenta bien de retenir son rire, mais quand son amant se tourna vers elle avec un air de chiot pour tenter de l'attendrir, elle ne tint plus.

— Qui avait dit que, si le roi Caïlan demandait à ce qu'il enfile une robe pour danser la caracole, il refuserait ? La Grâce Perfide a donc plus de pouvoir sur vous, Alistair ?

Le blond fit la moue, avant de se saisir de la robe avec un regard noir. Ils durent tous détourner les yeux le temps qu'il l'enfile, à sa demande, et Tabris se mordait la lèvre inférieur, les épaules tremblantes d'un rire silencieux. Elle se retourna quand elle l'entendit partir, traversant la cour tête haute pour rentrer dans le fort sous les sifflements taquins de leurs frères et sœurs d'armes. La Commandeur-Garde cessa finalement de rire et se rapprocha de la table, dans l'intention de récupérer les affaires de son ami. Ses yeux s'agrandirent néanmoins en voyant un sous-vêtement reconnaissable sur la pile formée par l'armure et les vêtements de son amant.

— Il avait perdu jusqu'à son slip, Commandeur ! tenta de se défendre Ohgren.

Elle passa une main devant ses yeux, avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez.

— Ne me dites pas qu'il n'avait _rien_ sous ses jupons ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton agacé.

— Alors on ne vous le dira pas, conclut Nathaniel avec un sourire rieur.

Ils finiraient par la tuer, décida Tabris en soupirant, les épaules basses, alors que le groupe de joueurs reprenaient leur partie en riant. Tous autant qu'ils étaient.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Non, j'ai pas honte. Absolument pas. Ça me fait même vachement marrer X)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à peluche !**


End file.
